


I Love Her

by future_love



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/future_love/pseuds/future_love
Summary: Short one-shot from the perspective of Dante and how he feels about Lady.
Relationships: Dante/Lady (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	I Love Her

My mother always told me about the stories of when she and my father first met and when they fell in love. I didn’t really care about them as a kid. I just wanted to play and fight with my brother. At the time, there was nothing better than watching the arrogant look on Vergil’s face disappear and turn into laughable bitterness as I triumphed over him. Romance seemed stupid, anyways. Why would I care?

I didn’t know any better.

I wish I paid more attention to the details when mom talked about the time she realized she loved dad. She said something along the lines of, “It just grew on me and the feeling never really went away. And then we got married… and here you two are.”

Mom was right. Love gradually creeps up on you and never goes away.

Well, instead of grew on me, love found me when the words “Devil May Cry” were first spoken by none other than Lady.

Lady… I never get tired of her eyes.

When she first mentioned that phrase, I couldn’t get over how wise beyond her years she sounded. That phrase just made so much sense. It spoke to me.

She was surprised that I named my shop after that phrase. “Besides,” she began. I noticed she liked to start off her sentences with that word. It’s honestly quite endearing. “It’s kind of mundane, isn’t it? I honestly kind of forgot about saying that.”

“You’re joking.”

“Okay, I lied. I didn’t forget. But I never really gave it much thought. Didn’t realize it meant so much to you.”

We were in front of the newly renovated shop after I got everything in order from when demons obliterated it and Vergil decided to overcompensate by raising a demon tower. Lady had her arms crossed over her chest while she stood beside me and we looked up at the pink neon sign.

“Now that I think about it, it does have a nice ring to it,” she commented rather optimistically. “Maybe I should sue you for using my intellectual property.”

I was quiet. “Or maybe, you should just work with me.” She glanced at me, then back at the sign and shuffled a bit.

“I like being alone.”

I wasn’t about to let her push me aside like that. “But we work great together, remember?”

“Fine, then I’ll be around. I’ll stop by once in a while, but I still like working solo.”

“Works for me,” I said plainly.

It more than worked out for me. Lady visited me a lot, so much so that the shop practically became a second home to her. I didn’t mind, despite the times when she annoyed me about the debts I owed or the fines taken out of my pay from the property damage I caused. I just wanted to see her face.

Trish often asked me why I never decided to go for it and just tell Lady about how I felt. Honestly, I was scared. I never felt this way about anyone before. I guess I wanted to protect myself from getting hurt again.

The years flew by and we got older. Lady and I are now veterans in our line of work. She still has that unwavering drive in her and that desire to just make things go kaboom.

One night after finishing a job with Nero and Nico, Trish took me aside.

“Dante. You’re not getting any younger. Even your hair’s graying, which I never thought was possible, and that’s telling. Either you tell her now or you take it to the grave – your choice.”

I immediately got annoyed with her and scoffed, irritated with how unnecessarily invested she was in my business. “Why’re you so concerned? I thought you didn’t care about shit like this.”

Trish glared at me in return. “I care that you’re being a dumbass who disregards his own well-being and drowns himself in pizza.” I tried to tune her out by burying myself in a magazine. “You hardly speak up about what you want – to the point where you let them leave olives on the pizza. I know how much you hate olives!”

“So what?”

A low, frustrated groan escaped her mouth. “You’re hopeless, literally. I don’t know what you’d do without me.” Suddenly she dialed a number on the landline.

I watched her for a moment, growing suspicious a little too late. “Hey… what the hell are you doing!?”

A voice answered the call. It was Lady’s. “Hello?” Trish shoved the phone into my hands, I shoved it back at her, and she finally threw the phone at me. I sighed in defeat. “Who is this?” Lady asked defensively after hearing all the commotion. Trish watched intently and urged me on with a wave of her hand.

“Hey, it’s me,” I replied, not even attempting to disguise the irritation in my voice. “You busy?”

“No, why?”

“Oh, great, because Trish decided to call you for _no fucking reason_ -”

“Dante wants to confess to you!” The damn woman interrupted by shouting over me. I sat there in my chair, speechless. A devious smile grew on Trish’s face. At that point I was already plotting my revenge. “He has a lot to say.”

“Oh really?” Lady joined in on poking fun at me. “Well shoot, I’m all ears. I have plenty of time as of the moment.”

“God, just fucking smite me-”

“Dante!” Trish said, raising her voice. “Stop being dramatic and hurry up. I need to use the phone next.” I rolled my eyes.

“Lady…” I started hesitantly. “…Shit, I can’t do this while you’re watching, Trish.” Trish shrugged nonchalantly.

“…You know what?” Lady spoke up. “I was heading over there anyways. Might as well tell me then.” She hung up without letting me respond.

Trish and I stared at each other silently. “That was anticlimactic,” she said.

“Shut up.”

In an excruciatingly long hour or so, Lady finally showed up. Luckily by the time she got here, Trish decided to run off and “chase some fun,” as she put it. Lady casually strode over to the desk, like she always did, and smiled at me.

“Jeez, what’s got your panties in a bunch?” I didn’t realize how tense I was. “So, where’s Trish?”

I tried to relax by acting aloof. “On some date. I can’t for the life of me keep up with who she’s seeing this time.”

“You haven’t heard? She’s going steady with that Lucia chick you met before. They hit it off really good.” I never expected that, to be honest.

“Oh. Trish never told me.”

Lady narrowed her eyes. “That’s ‘cause you never asked.” I looked away, unsure of what else to say. “So, what was it you wanted to tell me?” _Shit._

“I forgot,” I lied. “I’m sure it wasn’t even important.”

“Dante, you’re horrible at lying.” One of the disadvantages of knowing Lady for so long is that she knows me almost too well. “What? Did you want to borrow more money? I thought you were finished with that.”

“No,” I replied almost too abruptly. “It’s not that at all.” Although I wasn’t looking at her, I felt Lady wait for my explanation with curious intent. I guess there’s no turning back now. It’s now or never, right?

I stood up from my seat, moving around the desk so I could stand beside her. She just watched me, her mouth slightly open as if to say something, yet unable to find the words. “For the longest time, I’ve been fighting with myself. Wondering if things will ever change or stay the same… between us.” Lady froze, her gaze unbreaking. I slowly placed my hand on her shoulder, gently bringing it down to her hand as I continued. “I always felt some way about you.” We intertwined our fingers. “Man, I never get tired of looking at those eyes.”

Without warning, she abruptly backed away from me and pulled her hand from my grasp. I sighed, knowing it was too good to be true anyways. She leaned back against the desk and let out a short, shaky breath while keeping her eyes down to the floor.

“…Dante,” she said warily. “If this is a joke, I swear, I’m going to shoot you in the balls.”

What… the… hell… Are you kidding me!?

I shook my head, disbelief flooding over me and drowning out my anxiety. “I was never joking, Lady. Why would I ever-”

“-I don’t know! I just thought…” she trailed off. “Do you actually-”

“Love you?” Her mismatched eyes locked onto me. “Yeah. Ever since we were dumb and reckless teens.” She was silent for a few seconds.

“Wow…” was all she said. She inched closer to me, taking both of my hands in hers. “It really took you almost twenty years to say all that to me.” She gently pressed her lips against mine. “I’ve always loved you too, you know.”

I decided to tease her a bit. “Well it’s not like you really said anything either.”

She frowned. “All the flirting and teasing really went over your head, huh?”

Damn! I was right about her all along. I always thought she was just playing around with me. No wonder why I’ve got rotten luck with women.

“Dante?” Lady looked so beautiful while I held her in my arms. I couldn’t help smiling while looking at her.

“Come here.”

We had a baby the following year. It was the most hellish nine months of my life, with all the running around I had to do, but it was worth it. I can’t imagine what Lady must’ve went through, though. Then again, she was always such a strong and determined woman.

One day, I’ll tell my kid the kickass story of how good ol’ Mom and Dad met, without all the violence. Lady seems more eager to tell the tale, so I guess I’ll let her tell the majority of it. She was always the better story-teller anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you guys liked this one! Please feel free to leave kudos or a comment or both.


End file.
